Ideas
by Sachi-chan
Summary: HPYGO Ever since Yami Bakura came into his life, Ryou has forbade himself from playing Monster World. But when its popularity has a sudden rise, he is drawn back into the game. With his skill acknowledged, Ryou finds himself in the midst of England with t


Sachi-chan: I know, you guys (if you read my only other existing fic) must hate me. And I'm sorry if you really liked it, because what I'm about to do always made me upset when another author did it to their fic.... I'm putting it on hiatus.  
  
But look! I have this other HP/YGO fic I'm working on, and I have a good 5000 more words of the story after this! If you want me to continue posting, please let me know.  
  
Again, I'm extremely sorry about my other fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the knowledge that this fic has not really been properly beta-ed. Gomen  
  
NOTE: Ryou centric! YAY   
  
Summary: M&W has always been the forte of all of YuGiOh's protagonists. But, Bakura Ryou has always had a fondness for a certain game he has long since refused himself from playing. Unfortunately, with its sudden rise in popularity and prodding from a variety of sources, Ryou can't help himself – and finds he is still quite talented in his favored RPG. When the Monster world tournament brings the ring holder to England, a sudden burst of seemingly supernaturally induced comas catches the attention of the press – as well as a certain ministry of magic. YGO/HP crossover  
  
————  
  
Prologue  
  
—————  
  
"Bakura!" a voice screamed from behind, demanding instant attention. The white haired boy froze mid step and eased his foot to the ground. He had only been walking home, there wasn't any harm in finding out what the person wanted.  
  
∼_wimp ∼  
  
"shh" he muttered under his breath. From behind the owner of the voice grew impatient with waiting for the boy and ran a few steps to catch up.  
  
"Yo, Bakura didn't you hear me calling?" the owner of the voice asked, laying a hand on the while haired boys shoulder. He turned to find himself face to face with Yamizaki, a classmate of his that he didn't really know.  
  
"oh, um, no sorry." He replied looking into the boys brown eyes.  
  
"hey that's okay. But you know, have you heard of this RPG, ah, watchyoumacallit, monster world thing?" Bakura's eyes widened slightly and the boy, mistaking this for interest, continued. "yeah a couple of guys in the class were talking about it today, and, well" he placed an arm over his shoulder and looked down. "well this fell outta your bag" he held up a small figurine which Bakura looked at in awe. He hadn't known he still had any of those –them- in his bag....  
  
"oh, umm... arigatou" he said softly, holding out a shaking hand. Puzzled Yamizaki placed the toy in his palm .  
  
"no prob, see you tomorrow"  
  
"hai" he replied in a voice so soft it was questionable if his classmate had heard it. Though it wasn't as if Bakura cared. His attention was focused on the small object in his hand. Briefly his eyes clouded over with remorse.  
  
"It was all my fault" he said quietly  
  
∼__it was not your fault at all; it was hers. She was going to leave you but now she's your friend forever- come to think yadonushi you have enough friends for now∼  
  
"all my fault" and he continued his walk home, head down, focused on some invisible crack in the sidewalk whilst the cradled toy dropped, unwanted, to the concrete.  
  
————  
  
Chapter I:  
  
—————  
  
"Bakura-kun..."  
  
"No"  
  
Ishtar Malik blinked confusedly. "But- "  
  
"No." Malik was now very confused. It wasn't such a big deal. He knew Bakura had a complete Monster World set up, with multiple fields and the computer equipment that was used in big events (he had been to his house on many an occasion). He was obviously a major player, or at least used to be. So, why couldn't Ryou show him the ropes.....  
  
Now, Malik would be lying if he said it wasn't intriguing, Ryou NEVER flat out refused ANYHING to ANYONE. And here he was, flat out refusing without a reason to teach his tomodachi how to play Monster World so he could enter the Domino regionals. And beat the pharaoh. And the priest. Oh, and that would be the most satisfying thing next to torturing Shadi  
  
And then killing Shadi  
  
And then reviving Shadi for the soul reason of doing his math homework.  
  
And then continuing the torture, kill, revive cycle as many times as he  
pleased.  
  
Malik grinned maniacly for a few seconds before returning to the subject at hand  
  
Ryou's behaivoir towards this game was certainly baffling to the former holder of the rod- even more baffling than how Isis got him into Domino High (considering Malik never really had ANY sort of formal education...one can only imagine what Isis had to do...). Perhaps another attempt might prove fruitful.  
  
"Bakura..."  
  
"No"  
  
"Fine, I won't buy you ice-cream then," and the long blonde-haired Egyptian 'hmphed' and walked away, leaving a slightly confused Ryou behind.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Malik-kun! Matte!!"  
  
—————  
  
Mutou Yuugi looked at the flyer he received in the mail with a look of awe on his face.  
  
Monster World Domino Regional tournament  
  
The flyer continued to state that winner from this tounament would go on to the semi-finals in Tokyo, and then the winner of the semi-finals would go on to England to compete in the finals with a variety of participating countries.  
  
So, Basically it was a world tournament.  
  
With Monster world.  
  
And thus Yuugi Mutou was very surprised. And excited.  
  
The short boy shook of the strange deja-vu he was having, and started a conversation with his other.  
  
/ne, mou hitori no boku, a new game to conquer, hai? We haven't had much excitement in a while!/  
  
Consider it as a good thing, aibou. We've had enough trouble for a while, and we should be praying to Ra that nothing else happens...with Malik here and on such friendly terms with the tomb robber...  
  
/I'm sure Kabia will join in the attempt to be the king at a certain game which you play.../ Ahh, didn't know Yuugi-chan was so good at baiting people...  
  
....lets find a shop that has the necessary rules and equipment  
  
/YOSH!!/ Yuugi replied triumphantly and after a quick note was written on the fridge for his 'jii-chan and 'kaa-san, he started heading to one of the larger toy stores that was most likely to have the game.  
  
After 15 minutes of walking, the boy spotted something laying dejectedly on the sidewalk. Curious, he picked the object up to find a tiny doll dressed in an archer outfit. Something about the doll seemed familiar, and then...  
  
...Yuugi-kun realized why he had deja-vu.  
  
__Bakura-kun...  
  
Something told Yuugi that Bakura was going to join the Monster World tournament.  
  
And it did make sense...  
  
Yuugi had M&W  
  
Yami no Yuugi had M&W  
  
Jou had M&W  
  
Mai had M&W  
  
Kabia had M&W  
  
Yami no Bakura had M&W  
  
But Ryou.... Ryou never really had a real standing in the game. The only game that Yuugi recalled Ryou ever being excellent at was the game Yuugi first played with Ryou.  
  
So, Yuugi decided, sadistic Yami or not, Ryou should be in the tournament. WOULD be in the tournament. Because every person should have a chance to shine...  
  
And Monster World was __HIS game, after all.  
  
—————  
  
"Why don't you give me a reason? WHY!! I bought you ice-cream!!"  
  
__Well, Ryou reasoned, __he did __feed me...  
  
"I don't play anymore" Wow, that was a lot of information....  
  
Blink. "Why not?" The blonde asked curiously. Ryou looked emotionlessly into his ice-cream cone. He did not answer.  
  
Realizing the albino would not reply, Malik turned to a different tactic. "Will you at least TEACH me?"  
  
Ryou pondered over this for a second. He looked up at Malik and saw him clearly pouting. It was a pathetic sight. He sighed and hesitated. "Well..."  
  
The blonde suddenly got a brilliant idea, and smirking, set out irresistible bait.  
  
"Creampuffs?" Malik offered. Ryou's eyes widened slightly; Malik was playing dirty.  
  
"Creampuffs."  
  
And that's how Ryou Bakura was suckered into playing Monster world once more.  
  
And thus, he was utterly doomed.  
  
[moo] _


End file.
